Bulan
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Suatu hari, bulan menghilang. [untuk Kenzeira]


**Bulan**

 **Disklaimer:** _Haikyuu!_ merupakan properti sah milik Haruichi Furudate.

 _ **OOC**_ _(yang disengajakan)_ _ **. implisit.**_

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Suatu hari, bulan yang biasanya menggantung di angkasa sana, menghilang.

Bukan, bukan karena ulah monster (atau alien?) yang membuat sebagian bulan menjadi hancur, tapi bulan itu benar-benar lenyap.

Ketika malam datang, alat penerangan raksasa yang ditempatkan di alun-alun kota dinyalakan. Lampu-lampu sepanjang jalan jumlahnya dua kali lipat lebih banyak ikut menjadi sumber penerangan.

Namun, bukan itu poin pentingnya. Karena di malam gelap tanpa bulan—tanpa bintang dan hanya ada suara gemuruh di langit—itu, Kuroo menemukan _bulan_ nya.

"Sedang melakukan sesuatu?"

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma tubuh Tsukishima selalu sama; seperti malam gelap yang hanya ada bulan (tanpa bintang ataupun benda langit lainnya). Dan kalau aromanya bukan sesendu lagu-lagu yang sering diputar tetangga sebelah yang seminggu ini putus cinta, aroma lain yang bakal tercium pasti seperti kopi kesukannya yang lupa diberi beberapa blok gula; pahit yang sangat menggigit di lidah.

Kuroo menelusuri garis rahang Tsukishima sambil mencoba menangkap arah pandangan Tsukishima yang terlalu sering dilempar ke sudut ruang. "Mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, Kei?"

Tsukishima belum juga menjawab—bahkan sampai gerakan jemari Kuroo sampai di tulang selangka Tsukishima sekalipun, yang dilakukan Tsukishima hanyalah melakukan kerjapan mata dan mendesis rendah. Sayang sekali, Kuroo rindu jeritan Tsukishima yang memanggil namanya dengan keras, seakan benar-benar tenggelam dalam permainan yang Kuroo ciptakan.

Tangan Kuroo bergerak lagi, mengusap hati-hati dahi Tsukishima yang terlipat tiga dan kemudian menyentuh garis mata Tsukishima. "Masalah bulannya?"

Kali ini Tsukishima balik menatap Kuroo tepat di mata. Meski tatapan itu tidak kosong, Kuroo tahu tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti di balik tatapan mata itu. Mungkin Tsukishima hanya bosan—atau marah atau kesal terhadap sesuatu, Kuroo tidak tahu. Tsukishima bukan tipe orang yang segamblang itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang jelas di wajah, jadi Kuroo tidak berharap banyak.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang itu," jawab Tsukishima yang mendesis panjang sedetik kemudian. "Kau terlalu terburu-buru, Kuroo- _san_."

Kuroo mengekeh, lantas menyematkan kecupan panjang di sudut bibir Tsukishima. "Tidak kalau kau terlihat lebih menikmati."

"Memangnya aku tidak?" Dan Kuroo hanya menjawab dengan _'entahlah'_ sebelum kembali merendahkan kepala—kali ini menyambar pelipis Tsukishima yang agak basah karena keringat. "Aku cuma berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau bulan itu kembali?"

Kuroo tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menjeda hanya untuk mendengar suara samar-samar kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana. Lalu dia membayangkan bulan yang menggantung di angkasa, juga bintang dan benda langit lainnya. Dan pada akhirnya, hanya wajah Tsukishima yang ada di balik matanya tiap kali Kuroo mengerjap (dan hanya wajah Tsukishima yang dilihatnya ketika matanya membuka).

"Aku tidak akan suka."

"Kenapa begitu, Kuroo- _san_?"

"Karena," jawab Kuroo, "kau berbicara seolah _kau_ lah bulan itu, Kei."

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroo sudah siap jika akan ada sebuah tinju yang melayang ke arahnya—sebagai kemungkinan terburuk, tentu saja. Meski pada kenyataannya, dia tidak mendapatkan sebuah tinjuan atau apa pun. Laki-laki di hadapannya hanya memandangnya lama tanpa arti dan kemudian laki-laki itu kembali menatap ke arah langit.

"Apakah menurutmu bulan itu akan kembali dengan cepat?"

Sepasang mata Kuroo lantas ikut bergerak ke arah langit, menatap lama langit yang gelap tanpa ada benda langit yang tergantung di atas sana. "Mungkin, tapi mungkin saja tidak."

Hening yang cukup lama dan laki-laki itu masih saja menatap langit yang kosong itu. Kuroo hanya iseng, tapi memandangi laki-laki yang tampak serius itu ternyata lebih menarik daripada fenomena hilangnya bulan di langit itu. "Kupikir kaulah bulannya."

Dan laki-laki itu memberikan Kuroo tatapan lurus lewat sudut mata, "Aku memang bulannya," jawab laki-laki itu tanpa emosi, "Aku Tsukishima Kei."

"Cukup masuk akal." Kuroo memberikan senyum seadanya. "Meski buatku bukan yang seperti itu."

Kuroo tidak ingat apa yang tepatnya terjadi setelah ia menyebutkan namanya. Kalau tidak salah, mereka kemudian lanjut mengobrol sampai malam benar-benar larut dan penerangan di kota mulai meredup. Yang Kuroo ingat jelas adalah pertemuan-pertemuan mereka selanjutnya. Saling bertukar obrolan di rumah Kuroo dan sesekali di rumah Tsukishima sambil membicarakan banyak hal. Bulan yang belum juga kembali menjadi topik obrolan yang paling sering diangkat—paling sering basi dan membosankan.

Keduanya akan mengobrol sampai kota tertidur dan penerangan yang tersisa hanya remang-remang. Kadang mereka ditemani bercangkir-cangkir kopi atau sekali dua kali cokelat panas. Meski yang sering menemani mereka pada akhirnya adalah pelukan ringan, yang kemudian berkembang menjadi kecupan ringan di pipi atau leher atau bibir. Dan terkadang berlanjut sampai pagi. Tidak pernah ada yang pasti. Toh mereka hanya mengisi waktu selagi menunggu bulan kembali lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroo merendahkan kepala. Menciumi sepanjang leher Tsukishima—yang malah berlanjut sampai sehabisnya sepasang tulang selangka lawan mainnya. Suara-suara kendaraan di luar mulai terdengar jarang-jarang, mungkin malam sudah makin matang, mungkin juga kota sudah jatuh tertidur, itu semua tidak penting.

"Lagi pula aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa akulah bulan yang ada di langit sana, kok."

Kuroo mengangkat kepala, menatap Tsukishima yang juga memusatkan tatapan padanya. "Kau cukup mencurigakan."

Dahi Tsukishima berlipat-lipat lagi. "Kau saja yang selalu mencurigaiku—AH!"

Tangan Kuroo ditenggelamkan dalam riak rambut Tsukishima yang basah (dan juga lengket) dan ada segaris senyum berhasil Kuroo bentuk. "Aku cuma tidak suka kalau nanti akan ada kejutan bahwa kau tiba-tiba hilang dan bulan tiba-tiba kembali, Kei." Satu kecupan ringan diberikan tepat di bibir. "Itu tidak lucu."

"Tidak juga untukku." Jawaban Tsukishima cepat sekali datangnya. Kuroo diam-diam tersenyum, lalu menaikkan tempo. "Bisa saja aku hanya menyukai bulan—ssh, Kuroo- _san_!"

"Mencintai dirimu sendiri, begitu?" Kuroo tertawa pendek, "Yah, itu memang terdengar seperti dirimu."

Malam mungkin benar-benar sudah matang atau mungkin sudah nyaris habis. Dan Kuroo menyukai bagaimana pada akhirnya Tsukishima menjeritkan namanya dengan keras, terdengar benar-benar tenggelam dan tergiring sempurna dalam permainan Kuroo.

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan di langit tidak juga kembali. Tidak, bahkan untuk sebulan dan dua bulan setelahnya.

Kuroo tidak peduli tentang hal itu, omong-omong. Toh Tsukishima masih bersamanya, masih bertukar obrolan dengannya, dan sesekali akan berbagi malam bersamanya.

"Kenapa bulan bisa hilang, Kuroo- _san_?"

Secangkir cokelat panas diletakkan kembali ke atas meja. "Dicabut masa tugasnya oleh Tuhan, barangkali," jawab Kuroo sambil mengangkat bahu. "Menurutmu sendiri?"

Merasakan sentuhan di ujung dagu, Kuroo menggerakkan kepala, dan langsung dihadiahi setatapan lurus dari Tsukishima. "Itu mungkin saja, tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai sebuah hukuman."

Kuroo mengerjapkan mata dan menurunkan tangan Tsukishima yang tadi masih berada di dagunya. "Untuk manusia?"

"Bukan." Ada sebuah senyum ganjil yang Tsukishima berikan. "Untukmu."

"Oh, benarkah?" Kuroo tertawa renyah. "Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak ada yang bisa kaulakukan selain menghabiskan waktu bersama bulanmu di kamarmu ini, Kuroo- _san_."

Ah, benar juga. Memang seperti itu arti Tsukishima sebagai bulan menurut dirinya sendiri. Karena itulah sejak awal Kuroo tidak peduli terhadap bulan yang hilang dari langit. Sebentuk bulan dalam wujud manusia di hadapannya ini mungkin memang bulan yang tergantung di langit (pada awalnya) dan Kuroo hanya butuh lawan mainnya ini di dalam kamarnya. Hah, entah itu ada hubungannya atau tidak, Kuroo juga tidak peduli. Aroma tubuh Tsukishima yang semuram biasanya sudah cukup untuk menghabiskan malamnya yang membosankan.

* * *

" _Jadi, Kei, bisa jelaskan kenapa Tuhan mencabut masa tugasmu dan mengirimmu ke sini?"_

" _Karena aku terlalu sering mengawasimu."_

" _Hahaha, serius? Yang seperti itu bisa membuatmu ditendang—"_

" _Kutinggal kembali baru tahu rasa!"_

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Err, ini apa, ya? Hahaduh, maafkan.

Ini buat Kenzeira. Rekan nganu sejati, pokoknya. Meski ini bisa dibilang gagal, semoga dirimu tetap suka, ya.

Untuk semua kekurangan dan ke- _ooc_ -an parah yang nggak bisa ditolong lagi, diiyakan saja, teman-teman.

Salam,

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
